


First day at college

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: billdip - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My first fic, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Today is Dippers first day at Gravity Falls university. He justs wants to be normal and study Gravity Falls but noooooo! he just had to bump into a student named Bill Cipher, whom of which he secretly admires. But he'll never admit to it! or........ should he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i went ahead and edited this story cos it sucked before.

Dipper walked into the college doors swinging them open. That made very one turn to him. Whoops. Not what he expected to get. He walked up to the third floor with all the dorm rooms. Mabel followed behind him, making Mabel noises.  
Mabel left him to go to her dorm. 218, 219 here it is. He thought. He pushed open his door, he was the first in. Dipper unpacked his stuff.  
The door starts to open and dipper turned. A boy walked in, around six feet at least, with gold hair on top and black hair on the bottom. His hair covered his left eye and his right eye was flame blue. he wore a gold sweatshirt and black pants. Pants that dipper noticed were a little....tight.  
"'Sup I'm bill," he said extending his hand. Dipper smiled and shook. "I'm-- uh well it doesn't matter my real name, you can call me Dipper." Bill made a face at that "Dipper?" He said. "Hat do your parents hate you or something. I mean geez at least your last name isn't like cedar or oak or--" "Pines" Dipper said. "That's my lat name" bill fell to the floor laughing. "Oh devil that's worse!" He stood up, wiping tears away. "You know what I have to call you right?" Dipper sighed.  
"PINETREE!" Bill yelled. "Get it? My little pinetree, oh this is awesome." Dipper bites his tongue to keep from screaming. Well great. This will never get old. He thought.  
Bill smiled at dipper. Boy was this year gonna be fun. He looked at dipper as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "We'll it's been fun," bill said as he fell to the floor. "But I've got to 'temporarily' kill someone. Bye!"  
That left Dipper wondering. How do you temporally kill someone? He walked out of his room to scope out the campus. On a second thought he went back inside and grabbed his journal with the 4 on it.  
Dipper sat under a tree with his legs out in front of him he flipped through the pages in the journal. He found the unfinished page on the two-headed Cyclopes he found last week and started to write on the page. All of a sudden he felt a kick on his leg and a girl scream.  
He looked up to see a blonde laying in the floor next to his legs. She glared at him. "YOU TRIPPED ME?!?" She screamed like a banshee. Which reminded dipper he never finished that page eith---- "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?" She continued. She stood up and brushed herself off.  
"I am Pacifica Northwest and this outfit probably---" dipper interrupted. "Pacifica Northwest. Like the Pacific Northwest. Where we are right now. Where we live?" He asked. "Omigod, were your parents like geologists or something?"  
Pacifica's eyes widen. "YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME?!?" She screeched. "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY YOU.., YOU... YOU PEASANT!" She stormed away with two girls following.  
"Well pinetree, you probably just made the biggest mistake of your life," a voice said above. Before dipper could look, bill fell out of the tree landing on his ass. "That's Pacifica, the richest girl in Oregon. Probably all of the U.S actually. Also the meanest. Everyone worships her and does whatever she says. If live angered the queen..." Bill made a fist. "You anger the crowd. The whole school probably will hate you now. I'm already on Pacifica's bad side. It's not fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If college wasn't bad enough already, his "buddie bud" is bill cipher. Which means they can't leave each others sides. Dipper just wants to get to class but bills hot other plans

Dipper woke up in Monday morning ready for school. He got dressed and packed his book bag. Before he set out he looked around his dorm in case he forgot anything.   
Bill was still passed out on the table from whatever he did last night. Dipper turned towards the door, satisfied he had everything when bill said something.   
"It... The deer Willy. The... The deer bite.. Ha ha." Bill turned in his sleep. "Wimpy Willy. Stupid Will.... Teeth get my keys..." Dipper ignored bill and walked out the door. Who the heck was Will? Dipper wondered as he walked to first floor for breakfast. Mabel ran up to him when he entered.   
"Yo bro-bro," mabel said and hugged him. "How's life so far? Who's your roommate? My Claurice. She's a friend of Pacifica. She's says you threatened to kill pacifica. What's with that?" Dipper shook his head.   
"First, my life is decent. Second. This kid named bill. Third I don't threaten to kill pacifica. She tripped over my legs." Mabel nodded and dragged him over to a table. There was no one there. Someone threw a crumpled piece if paper at him.   
"LOW-LIFE!" They yelled. "NERD!" "PEASANT!" "LOSER!" Dipper shook his head. " I just Ignore them." He said to mabel. Mabel nodded and shoved a pancake into her mouth. She grabbed a sryup bottle and drowned her other pancakes.   
Dipper laughed. "Hey," he said. "Would you like some pancakes with that sryup?" Mabel laughed as she shoved a sryup mess if a pancake in her mouth.   
Then she gasped and got queit but was blushing. Dipper knew that look. It's the look when she has a crush. He turned around to see Robbie standing in front if him.   
"'Sup loser," he said to dipper. "Hey mabel". He said with a chin nod. Mabel blushed even harder. "We'll see you later" he said and walked away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper walked into the Paranormal Hunters 101 class and sat down. The class started to fill up with students. Bill came in last looking like he just woke up. The teacher cleared her throat.   
"Ok class today we will be discussing our buddie buds. It's the person you have to stay with in halls and in classes and I. Field trips. Most if the time rooms will be reorganized to so you came be close there too." The teacher took a breath. "Also my name is mrs. Normanity and welcome to Paranormal Hunters 101. Line up and I will tell you who you buddie bud is."   
Kids lined up on the line to wait their turn. "Nate your with lee," they high fived. "Grenda your with candy," grenda hugged candy. "Alright!" She said.   
"Pacifica your with Wendy." Wendy sighed.  
"Tambry your with Claurice" Claurice huffed. "Unfair." She said.   
"Gideon your with ghost eyes." Ghost eyes punched the ceiling. "Yes!!"   
"And dipper your with bill" dipper sighed. Bill walked over. "Don't leave my side," bill said. "..buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the different ages of people when they get partnered. Some are still in college like normal people. Some started and some got held there. Don't question greatness. Haha. #IGotTheJokes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular class day. Getting books. Mabel's crush asks her to a party. Bills a demon. They get ready. Bills a demon. But he's really not. He just dresses weird.

Dipper rose his hand. "Why do we have to have 'buddie buds'?" The teacher turned. "First, wait to be called on pines. And second this is gravity falls. There are a lot of weird things that happen and we cant lose any of our students."   
Dipper shook his head, pushing bill a little away from him (he hasn't moved from his side). "Can we change partners or switch or something?" He asked.   
The teacher shook her head. "Sorry. The principle sets them and you are stuck with them the rest of the year and new ones are assigned every year. You can't leave your partners side ever."   
"Or what?" It was pacifica who spoke.   
The teacher turned her head. "Class speak only when you are called on. If you don't stay near your partner then. You will. Get expelled." She said leaning on her desk.   
Bill smiled a crooked grin at dipper. "Looks like your stuck with me, pinetree."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bill!" Dipper yelled pulling on bills sleeping leg. "WAKE UP! We need to get to class!" Dipper slapped bills face. "WAKE UP!" Bill started talking in his sleep again   
"Aw naw... Ma I ain't... I ain't touched him.... Naw it were them deer.....I told him th-they bite." He rolled over in his sleep and continued. "Teeth....teeth get sixers..... He's over there with..... Shooting star..."   
Dipper shook his head and pulled his leg so hard that bill was pulled off the table. "GET UP I. DONT. WANT TO BE. LATE!" With each pause he hit bill with a pillow. Bill slowly sat up. "Hey pinetree what time---" then he noticed the clock. "Oh great we won't be late."   
"Well hurry up!" Dipper said throwing a pair of clothes at him "what's that?" He asked looking at bills hands which were clenched in a fist.   
Bill looked at it "oh it's a page from a book I read. On how to turn people to gold. But the school, they block out any magic and paranormal stuff to keep the students safe. Honestly though I think a little chaos is fantastic. So I couldn't do it. "   
Dipper shook any questions out of his head. "Well come on. We're already late."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They came into class half a second before the bell rang. It was time for E.L.A (you had to take two of the four main subjects) and he sat next to mabel who was staring at something. Dipper waved his hand in her face, ignoring bill who sat next to him. Mabel blinked and shook her head.   
"Wha-- oh hey dip'n dot." She said almost bored. "What's up?" He shrugged his shoulder "stuff" was his reply. Suddenly Robbie stood up and walked over to them.   
"Hey Mabes," he said making mabel blush. "Im having a party at my dorm tonight. Wanna come?" Mabel jumped up, then looked at dipper. "He can come too." Robbie said.   
Mabel hugged Robbie. "Of course ill come!" Then she pulled away from the hug, noticing Robbie was blushing. She didnt pay and mind to it though. "Wow thanks Robbie! This is gonna be so fun!" Then Robbie smiled and walked back to his friends after saying "later."   
Bill looked at his hands. "Well," he said. "You have fun pinetree." Dipper cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Well now," he said. "I can't ever leave my buddie bud alone now can I? Guess you'll have to come. Oh well." Bill looked at dipper an smiled.   
"Ok class," the E.L.A teacher said. "My name is Mr. Greanworths and you will pay attention in my class. I will let you work with any partners in a maximum group of four. Got it? I am passing out To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee. You are to pread it by the end of next week and write a report on it." He walked around the Classroom stacking books onto people's desk.   
When bill got his book he picked it up by the corner and inspected it. Then he opened it and ran through the pages. "Done." Bill said after flipping through all the pages.   
Th teacher turned to him. "No," he said. "That's humanly impossible." Bill leaned over dipper and whispered in his ear. "We'll that's good but I'm not human. I'm a demon." Dipper shook his head. "Sure you are." He replied.   
The teacher walked up To him. "If you really read it all already then name five main characters in the book."   
Bill smiled. "Jean Louise finch or Scout, Jeremy finch or Jem, Atticus finch, Tom Robinson, and Arthur Radley or Boo." When he finished he leaned back on his chair and grinned even wider.   
The teachers eyes widened. "That's---those are-- how did you do that?" Bill just shrugged. "Like I said I'm a demon." Dipper shook his head. He had seen bill reading his own copy of To Kill A Mockingbird before in the dorm.   
Bill noticed dipper staring at him so he winked. Dipper blushed and looked away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dipper threw on some nicer clothes (look up Bipper and that's the outfit) and bill threw on the weirdest outfit. He wore a gold shirt that ended in two points and had bricks along the bottom. He wore a mini gold cape that ended at the middle of his back. He wore an eyepatch over his normally covered with hair eye. He also had a bowtie and an extremely tall hat.   
Bill looked at dipper. "Don't ask," he said. "Mabel chose it." Dipper smiled. "Ahh ok." Was his reply.  
"At least though I /have/ an excuse. What's with /your/ outfit?" Bill asked   
Dipper looks at himself. "It's an outfit that mabel loves. I don't know. I wore it once to something and she loved it." Bill just nodded.   
"Let's go!" Dipper sai looking at the clock. "Don't wanna be late." Bill jut shrugged and followed the running dipper out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't really noticed bills kinda a loner. I didn't want him to be a wimp though. I made it so he had no friends cos people were afraid of him and thought him weird. Hope you liked it. I'm trying to think of what should happen at the party so if guys give me ideas ill add then in. Thank you for all who are still reading this!


	4. Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has to stag next to bill cipher. The rest of the year. Ad never leave. Other could get in trouble. Yep. Dipper. (Weakly) yaaaay!

Dipper rose his hand. "Why do we have to have 'buddie buds'?" The teacher turned. "First, wait to be called on pines. And second this is gravity falls. There are a lot of weird things that happen and we cant lose any of our students."   
Dipper shook his head, pushing bill a little away from him (he hasn't moved from his side). "Can we change partners or switch or something?" He asked.   
The teacher shook her head. "Sorry. The principle sets them and you are stuck with them the rest of the year and new ones are assigned every year. You can't leave your partners side ever."   
"Or what?" It was pacifica who spoke.   
The teacher turned her head. "Class speak only when you are called on. If you don't stay near your partner then. You will. Get expelled." She said leaning on her desk.   
Bill smiled a crooked grin at dipper. "Looks like your stuck with me, pinetree."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bill!" Dipper yelled pulling on bills sleeping leg. "WAKE UP! We need to get to class!" Dipper slapped bills face. "WAKE UP!" Bill started talking in his sleep again   
"Aw naw... Ma I ain't... I ain't touched him.... Naw it were them deer.....I told him th-they bite." He rolled over in his sleep and continued. "Teeth....teeth get sixers..... He's over there with..... Shooting star..."   
Dipper shook his head and pulled his leg so hard that bill was pulled off the table. "GET UP I. DONT. WANT TO BE. LATE!" With each pause he hit bill with a pillow. Bill slowly sat up. "Hey pinetree what time---" then he noticed the clock. "Oh great we won't be late."   
"Well hurry up!" Dipper said throwing a pair of clothes at him "what's that?" He asked looking at bills hands which were clenched in a fist.   
Bill looked at it "oh it's a page from a book I read. On how to turn people to gold. But the school, they block out any magic and paranormal stuff to keep the students safe. Honestly though I think a little chaos is fantastic. So I couldn't do it. "   
Dipper shook any questions out of his head. "Well come on. We're already late."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They came into class half a second before the bell rang. It was time for E.L.A (you had to take two of the four main subjects) and he sat next to mabel who was staring at something. Dipper waved his hand in her face, ignoring bill who sat next to him. Mabel blinked and shook her head.   
"Wha-- oh hey dip'n dot." She said almost bored. "What's up?" He shrugged his shoulder "stuff" was his reply. Suddenly Robbie stood up and walked over to them.   
"Hey Mabes," he said making mabel blush. "Im having a party at my dorm tonight. Wanna come?" Mabel jumped up, then looked at dipper. "He can come too." Robbie said.   
Mabel hugged Robbie. "Of course ill come!" Then she pulled away from the hug, noticing Robbie was blushing. She didnt pay and mind to it though. "Wow thanks Robbie! This is gonna be so fun!" Then Robbie smiled and walked back to his friends after saying "later."   
Bill looked at his hands. "Well," he said. "You have fun pinetree." Dipper cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Well now," he said. "I can't ever leave my buddie bud alone now can I? Guess you'll have to come. Oh well." Bill looked at dipper an smiled.   
"Ok class," the E.L.A teacher said. "My name is Mr. Greanworths and you will pay attention in my class. I will let you work with any partners in a maximum group of four. Got it? I am passing out To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee. You are to read it by the end of next week and write a report on it." He walked around the Classroom stacking books onto people's desk.   
When bill got his book he picked it up by the corner and inspected it. Then he opened it and ran through the pages. "Done." Bill said after flipping through all the pages.   
Th teacher turned to him. "No," he said. "That's humanly impossible." Bill leaned over dipper and whispered in his ear. "We'll that's good but I'm not human. I'm a demon." Dipper shook his head. "Sure you are." He replied.   
The teacher walked up To him. "If you really read it all already then name five main characters in the book."   
Bill smiled. "Jean Louise finch or Scout, Jeremy finch or Jem, Atticus finch, Tom Robinson, and Arthur Radley or Boo." When he finished he leaned back on his chair and grinned even wider.   
The teachers eyes widened. "That's---those are-- how did you do that?" Bill just shrugged. "Like I said I'm a demon." Dipper shook his head. He had seen bill reading his own copy of To Kill A Mockingbird before in the dorm.   
Bill noticed dipper staring at him so he winked. Dipper blushed and looked away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dipper threw on some nicer clothes (look up Bipper and that's the outfit) and bill threw on the weirdest outfit. He wore a gold shirt that ended in two points and had bricks along the bottom. He wore a mini gold cape that ended at the middle of his back. He wore an eyepatch over his normally covered with hair eye. He also had a bowtie and an extremely tall hat.   
Bill looked at dipper. "Don't ask," he said. "Mabel chose it." Dipper smiled. "Ahh ok." Was his reply.  
"At least though I /have/ an excuse. What's with /your/ outfit?" Bill asked   
Dipper looks at himself. "It's an outfit that mabel loves. I don't know. I wore it once to something and she loved it." Bill just nodded.   
"Let's go!" Dipper sai looking at the clock. "Don't wanna be late." Bill jut shrugged and followed the running dipper out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late I've had stuff going on and whatnot but yeah. Also don't worry mabel makes then change to comftorble clothes in a bit


	5. PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets a little drunk. And Mabel rides around on Robbie's shoulder. Lets just say, "it's gonna get a little weird."

They went to Mabel's dorm first. Mabel looked them up and down. "Yeah no." She said then pulled them in. She took out a few outfits and threw them at them.   
When they finished changing she looked them up and down. Bill was wearing a gold sweater with an eye in the center. And he had on black skinny jeans. Dipper was staring a little to long.   
"Like what you see, Pine Tree?" Bill asked then put one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. He puckered his lips and tilted his head to the sky. Dipper had to laugh. And so did Mabel.   
Dipper was wearing a dark blue zip up sweatshirt and red jean shorts.   
"What about me?" Dipper asked and put his hands on his fist. He began to strut around the room. "Or am I too fabulous to look at?" Bill and Mabel fell to the floor laughing.   
Mabel's head swiveled up as she looked at the clock. "Shiite," she said. "We're gonna be late." Mabel pulled on a purple sweatshirt with a disco on it over her pink t shirt. She pulled on shorts under her skirt then took off the skirt. She slipped her feet into her flats.   
Mabel grabbed bills hand who grabbed dipper and she pulled them out the room. "Let's go!" She yelled dancing down the hall.   
They stopped in front of Robbie's door. "Make an entrance." Mabel said. She pushed her hair off her shoulders, then yelled it over her right shoulder. Then off again then over both. Finally she just threw her hair back and opened the door. She came face to face with Robbie who was standing right there. "Mabel you came!" He yelled and hugged her.   
Dipper walked in past him. He waved to Mabel. "See ya sis." He said. She waved back. "Bye bro-bro." Bill followed dipper quietly.   
Dipper turned to bill. "Whatcha want to do?" He asked. Bill rubbed his arm looked down then back up moe confidently. "Aww don't worry 'bout me pine tree. Go have fun."   
\----//--time skip. End of party--\\\\-----  
Dipper was searching all around for bill. He hasn't seen him since Robbie hoisted Mabel onto his shoulders and the two paraded around. Dipper was leaving because everyone else left except Mabel Robbie (obviously he didn't leave its his dorm) and some girl. Mabel and Robbie were playing some game with their hands. Mabel would tap Robbie's hand with a certain amount of fingers and he'd add that many to his hand. Whoever won kissed the other on the cheek.   
Suddenly dipper heard groaning. He ran to the table and peeked under it. Bill was surronded by Tons of empty cups. Dipper pulled bill out by the shoulders. Bill ipened his eyes. "Hey. Pine tree. How. Uh home work. No uh it was. Cheese!" Bull said groggily. Dipper shook his head. He sat next to bill and let him lean on him. "Don't speak bill. Your not making sense." Dipper said.   
Bill snuggled next to dipper against the wall they had their back to. He put his head on his shoulder. "Of course I'm not making cents indon't work!" Bill said the. Giggled. Dipper shook his head and closed his eyes. He was awoken by someone shaking him.   
"PINETREE!" Bill yelled shaking him. "We've got to go home." Dipper lolled his head back and bill rolled his eyes. The night had taken a toll on both of them. Bill had slept off his drunk ness but now dipper was just sleeping. Ribbie came over. "Not to be rude or anything man," he said. "But could you leave please. My roomies coming back in an hour at seven. I kinda got to clean this up." Bill nodded and picked up dipper.   
When he arrived at their dorm he dropped him on dippers bed. Bill looked at dippers sleeping face.   
"I wish you knew how much I love you" he said quietly then walked away


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. LOts of mistakes. RUshed. SOrry t. Hope you like and love thise who readall through. <3

I apologize for any speling mistajws in her. PLeaze corrct me on any speling misrakes. THamk tou!

Dipper woke up. He hadnt let bill know, or anyone but last night he collasped and was knocked put for a few seconds. He had heard bill say "i wish you knew how much i love you." It had been the best he could do to not blush. Was he serious. Was he messing with him. Why did he say it out loud. Did he want him to hear. Dipper slammed his fist against his head.   
"You okay?" Bill asked. Dipper blushed. "Y-yeah. Im fine" dippers ears turned a dark red. Why was bill doing this to him? Bill walied over from the kitchen and put his hand on dippers forhead. Dipper blushed even harder and looked crossed eyed up.   
Bill raised and eybrow. "You sureyour okay? Your burning up." Dipper pulled away and hid his face in his blanket. "Im fine!" He yelled. Bill tilted his head. He shook had s head. "Well its saturday. Wanna go to mabels with me?" Bill asked. Dipper Shaking, nodded. Mabel could helo him. Maybe. "Yeah. Lets go." Dipper stood uo  
<<>\>>>  
mabeo opened tge door. "She bowed. " Come in come in my dear guests ' she gestured to a table with snacks on it. She mustve know they were coming. "I invited robbie and wendy over. And uh/" mabel looked at the floor. "Pacifica. " bill jumoed up from his seat.   
"Pacifica is gonna kill dipper and me!" Bill said. "Do want us to die?" Mabel shook her head. "You guys could make up." Suddenly the door opened. "Knock much?" Bill asked the enterer. It was wendy and robbie.   
"ROBBIE!" mabel jumped uo and hugged her new boyfriend. He hugged her back and spun her around. Wendy shrugged her shoulder. "What am i? Chopped liver?" Dipper turned his head away from wendy. He could be friendly with her somwtikes but in all honesty, she broke his thirteen year old heart. Also right now with this...This uh, situation, he couldnt look at hwr.   
Bill noticed his shyness and slung his arm around him. "Ok i already asked this like, eight times, but are you okay?" Bill asked. Dipper shook his head. "No, ill tell you later. " he answered. Bill nodded  
pavigica sat down, they didnt even notice her enter.   
"TRUTH OR DARE!" mabel yelled.   
"Im down"  
"Whatever"  
"Yeah thats a great idea "   
"U-uh yeah sure."   
"Yay! Ill go first. Bill truth or dare?" Mabel said  
"Dare." Bill said. "Cos i aint a wimo." But diooer could tell that it was because he was afriad of what hed have ti answer. Mabel rubbes her hands together. "I, mabel pines, dare you, bill cipher, to sit on dippers lap until you get a truth." Both boys blushed. But bill did as told.   
"Robbie, truth or dare?" Bill asked. "Truth." Robbie answered, prolly afraid of a bad dare, they all knew how bill cipher pkayed. Bill winked at mabel.   
"How much, on a scale of one to ten, do you looooove mabel?" Bill asked  
"Easy," robbie said. "Eighty-two." Then mavel smiled and snuggled against his chest.   
And so on they went. Bill refused to pick a truth, meaning he sat on dippers lap most the game. Until dipper got the nerve up to ask for a dare, that is, from bill. Bill smiled. "I dare you...To....Find your cruah and kiss them on the lips. Right. Now." Dipper blushed. His whole facw purple.   
Dipper took a deep breath. He leaned foqard and kissed bill. He quickly pulled back, leaving bill stunned. "Wendy truth or dare?" Dipper qui kly asked. Everyone was frozen, making dipper blush ten times more. "Tr-truth? I guess " wendy said, stunned also. Bill was kinda staring off into space.   
"Uh, what do you do during the day? I saw you skippig class onw day." Dipper said. Wendy was surprised. "Oh uh. Theres a game store across the street. I go and pkay games there."   
Bill got up and walkwd out od the room. Dipoer looked dowb. "Im im gonna go."   
<<>>   
dipper followed in the room only to bw pushed up agaisny a wall "do you actually like me?" Bill asked. "Or was that an immediate reaction?" I blushed and looked away. He put his forefinger and thumb against my chin and turnes it to look at him. "I. I do. Lik-i like you. I-i think love- love is closer." Dipper answered closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt bills lips against his. Bill pulled bavk. "Thats my way of saying 'i love you too'". Dipper smiled and hug bill.   
THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> pease kudo it and if you want me too, i'll read some of your guyses stories, kudo it and stuff. have a nice night, or day?


End file.
